


Every ship needs some drama

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Namur mentioned, Young Marco, just a little drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: So what if Newgate felt different by the young navigator+doctor in his ship. Didn't help that King Neptune and Otohime totally misunderstood them (did they). Marco was missing, and Newgate got his prophecy (kinda) told by the young Shyarly.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Compliment him

**Author's Note:**

> Everything summed above. Never done that before. Also VisitorNo18, WB-Neptune fic that I kinda promised (or not? I said I gonna write it eventually, but not in hurry?).

"This is a good map, good job Marco.”

Marco smiled at the compliment. Kinda blushing there, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“And you’re a natural doctor too.” Newgate sighed contently, looking at him with his golden eyes, endearing. “You’re such a perfection.”

Marco’s face colored even more. “No, I am not.”

“Gurararara…” Newgate cracked, nodding pleasedly at his only. “Is there anything that you can’t do, son?”

Marco frowned. 

_Is that his face thinking? Cute._

“I can’t dance.” Marco said, decidedly, shrugging.

Newgate had to laugh again. “Same with me. I can’t dance too.”

* * *

Newgate hummed, looking contently at his only son as the boy worked up a new map. It is a big ship he had commissioned (had to be, considering his size), yet he had only one person helped manning the ship, a boy at that (anybody under 30 at the time he still considered as a boy. Marco is what? Twenty-two?).

Though he wouldn’t complain of ship handling skill that Marco had shown him so far, adding a member (or two) that could fish them out of the sea when something inevitable happened would be nice too.

“Say, Marco, have you visited Fishmen Island before?”

A rhetorical question of course. The kid couldn’t have been there. Most people haven't, and would've in their whole life seen the place because of the danger that came in the journey to go there.

Marco looked back at him with those cerulean eyes Newgate adored (maybe he would tell Marco that, maybe he wouldn't).

“I haven’t. Why? Are we going there?”

“I plan to. King Neptune will be delighted to have us. Already been a while since my last visit to the palace.”

Marco stopped drawing, “And how did you befriend the king of the island so casually?”

“Well…” Newgate shrugged. “My previous crew did a favor for the king, and he was always generous like that.”

“Your previous crew?”

“When I still served under my captain.”

“I see.”

Marco nodded, then continue drawing, “Isn’t it hard to sail to Fishman island, though? Ships sunk and gone missing. And we only have two bodies aboard. Two fruit users at that.”

Newgate smiled at the concerned boy. “It is. But don’t worry, having you in the ship is more than enough.”

“No I am not.”

“You are. Though we gotta go to Shabaondy to get the ship coated before sailing to Fishmen Island. It is necessary.” he added quickly before Marco could argue. “Think you can navigate us there?”

The answer came immediately with full confidence. One thing among Marco's characteristics that Newgate loved. Surely, he was a proud one. 

“Sure.”

“That’s my boy.”

* * *

Newgate loved seeing Marco enjoyed himself in Shabaondy while they’re waiting the ship being coated. A good coating for a ship as big as Moby needed more than a week worth of work but he can bargain on one.

The mechanics generously though, kept telling them the danger of the trip to Fishmen island. Doubting if they would ever reach the destination as the ship was manned by two persons.

What a waste of a perfectly good ship, they said. Newgate had to laugh it off. Not out of arrogance. These people wouldn’t know good teamwork they had in handling Moby when necessary.

Newgate and Marco left Shabaondy after loading provisions needed for the journey to the freshly coated Moby.

* * *

The trip was as tumultuous as Newgate had remembered it. Though just like he thought before, he and Marco fared just fine. It was fun. Like any other sailing he had with Marco.

It made him Newgate kinda wondered if this was some kind of borrowed happiness. One couldn’t be too happy less bad thing would be due, right?

“Hey, Pops. What is it? Something bothering you?”

Marco had made a place on Newgate's leg, leaning on his body as he read his one of many books. The boy looked at him with worried eyes.

“Nah, it’s nothing. We’ll reach Fishmen island soon.”

“Really? So, we are not gonna die?”

Newgate lifted his brows. “Why would we die? When we’re at the happiest moment in our life?”

Marco shrugged. “I don’t know. I have an idea about dying at the right time when we’re the happiest, that’s when the death will come for us.”

“And that came from my immortal kid.”

Marco frowned. “I will die.”

“Not in my watch, boy.”

“Call me Marco. I am twenty-two.”

“I can call you all I like.” Newgate smiled. “What about ‘dear’?”

Marco froze and then looking away.

“Marco, dear?”

Marco rose, transforming his arms to a pair of bright phoenix wing. His blue flame lit the gloomy dark sea, alerting several giants fishes in their way. Newgate looked at Marco questioningly.

He touched Newgate’s face and looked at his eyes. “Don’t call me ‘dear’.”

Newgate hummed. “And if I do?”

Marco pecked Newgate's lips softly before landing back to the deck. Flame off.

Newgate only watched (still stunned too), and the phoenix climbed to the other mast, with no wings or flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now we all know that Marco is not WB’s first mate. Tho, I like this headcanon, and I want to write them in more innocent(?) way.  
> .  
> I don’t know if it feels incestuous to you. Sorry about that. I realized that this ship is weird, so it's okay to be weirded out (I know I was at first).  
> .  
> My argument is Marco not being his blood despite calling each other ‘pops’ and ‘son’. So there is that.


	2. Treat him like one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This magical world was very (mis)understanding.

Marco had a few thoughts about his foster-kinda-dad and he knew he had to think about them thoroughly.

Because he was conflicted and he had let himself slipped just a moment ago. Thinking back to when his dad called him ‘dear’. Marco bit his lip with discontent.

_Why being so particular?_

_He is his dear boy, isn’t he?_

Marco looked at his dad still sitting on his usual chair on the opposite side of the mast he was currently occupying. He knew his dad was looking at him.

Marco looked away.

* * *

Fishman Island was amazing. Okay, that was an understatement. It was like going into a fantasy world (even better than Shabaondy) that he used to read in books.

Marco looked at his pops with a bright smile (all his inner turmoil forgotten, for now), and the man looked back at him with the same smile.

Or not. Something about that smile spoke of endearment and content, nothing unusual from his usual, though maybe…

“Marco, you’ll like Mermaid Cove. It’s sailor dream to see and talk to a living mermaid without risking a danger of being drowned.” Newgate laughed, enjoying his own joke.

Marco snorted, but there was no jab in there. “Well, is that your dream too?”

“Naaah, my dream is you. Come on, you would wanna see the place. It has cakes. When else could you eat proper cake in this ocean.”

Marco let himself being led by Newgate, musing.

_He said I am his dream._

* * *

If he thought his pops was already big, Marco was a little bit astounded when he found a lot of bigger creatures in the island.

“Fishmen, Marco. They are Fishmen.” Newgate amusedly told him.

“Well, wait till you see King Neptune.”

“He is bigger than you?”

“Yes.”

“How big?”

“You’ll see.”

Marco didn’t like the answer he got but didn’t chase it. The king had been notified about their arrival at the entrance port, already stated his surprise too because what kind of (crazy) crew sailing to the Fishmen Island with two persons only? Manning such a big ship?

He sent an escort for them and they were en route to the palace. Marco was still pretty much amazed by everything, eyes busy scanning the place, even though he wouldn’t want to admit it. Newgate, since it’s his second time on the island, could sit relaxedly in the Ryugu.

“Do they have to send this big thing just to fetch us?”

“Well, I am a big person, and Ryugu is comfortable.”

Marco silently snorted (one did not snort in the presence of royal escort or in any royal-related thing, that’s what Marco thought).

* * *

Ryugu Palace was straightly cool, dope, and amazing. There were a lot of ‘wow’ and ‘whoa’ came silently from Marco, like… was that a dragon coiling around the palace? Nope, that was also buildings. There were guards everywhere and they looked at two visitors in wary.

“You said you’re friendly with the king?”

“Yeah, too bad the army doesn’t come in package”

And then, in the massive hall that must be the king’s reception, Marco saw a very beautiful woman, brightly colored in white, red, and gold smiled brightly to them. She was slightly taller than Marco and she went straight to hug Newgate when she saw him.

Newgate laughed at this ambush, looking totally perplexed in a place being heavily guarded by fishmen royal armies. Marco was a second late horrified in finding that the woman was actually…

“Queen Otohime. I don’t think you should do that in front of your guards.”

Queen of the palace.

_But Pops said that King Neptune is bigger than him? If this is the queen then… how could…_

"Nonsense, you are our friend! How long had it been since last time?”

Newgate laughed. “Too long.”

“We’re surprised to hear that you’re not with your old crew. What happened? Not something bad I hope?”

“Not at all. It’s something amazing actually. I am starting my own family and he happens.” Newgate looked at him with a look, that look, that Marco hadn’t had a chance on musing. The queen beat him to do another hug.

_Did he say he is starting a family?_

“I am sorry I don’t see you. He is lovely, Edward. I am sure you’ll be a great family.”

_Okay, did the queen just mistake them for…_

“Oh, you’re here already. Thought I will have a taste for our drink since my wife here is in no condition to drink. That is before you arrived but indeed you’ve arrived.”

_Is he drunk?_

_Wait… this is the king?_

Marco looked at the queen and then the king who towered them all. The king was twice as big as his pops was all. When he looked at Pops, that man smiled at him and encouraged him to address the king.

“Hoo... who is this? Talking about family last time… So you’ve found yourself a wife! What a handsome wife he is indeed.”

Marco lost all his words.

* * *

Everything that happened after that felt unreal to Marco. The not so necessary politeness toward the king and the queen who insisted on treating them like old friends was one.

Also that King Neptune was so laid back, he just laughed from his side whenever Queen Otohime dead ass decided on something (often so spontaneously). And then Newgate had corrected them again when Marco was addressed as his wife. 

Even so, Marco felt that those eyes looking at him had something else he didn’t get. A glint in them. 

Mysteriously. 

At the end of their banquet. The queen hugged him and smiled. “I like you. You’re a good pair for Edward. Good luck with your family.”

Marco could only thank her.

* * *

_“He is handsome, your wife. Congratulation.”_

_“I told you he is not my wife.”_

_“When you treat him like one?”_

Newgate replayed the conversation he had with King Neptune, it was almost slurred and Marco shouldn’t have heard it. Even so, he noticed how quiet Marco was after their visit.

Whether hearing it or not, the boy may not like being addressed as his wife several times by their stubborn hosts (and Newgate understood, really). He wanted to talk to Marco after they returned to their hotel, but alas, he couldn’t find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I went pretty dramatic with this one. The kind of soap opera drama. The meaningless drama. Oh well...  
> .  
> Thanks for reading ^^


	3. Have your prophecy read to you

_Just a young boy looked excited enough to do something (write? draw?) with his papers under the dimming street light. He didn’t look like a local if his traveling bag was any hint to go by. He couldn’t have been more than twenty at that time._

_“Hey boy, what are you doing?”_

_That boy looked up, surprised when he found a man twice (thrice) his size addressing him casually, “I am drawing my own map.”_

_Any person, boy or not, would be startled by Edward's size, might be frightened and walked away instantly. This boy didn’t look scared. At all._

_“Really? Can I see it?” Just because. Edward never saw anyone working a map outside, either outside the office or the ship. Then this boy just handed him what he asked so easy._

_A secured scroll from his bag._

_Newgate was surprised at how neat and precise it was._

_“It’s better than store-bought.”_

_“I know.”_

_There was this confident smug in that tone of speech and Edward was intrigued. He handed the map back to the boy._

_“Wanna join my pirate crew? I could use someone with skill like yours in my ship.”_

_The boy looked at him with judging eyes, and then asked something that Newgate never expected._  
_“You don’t know me.”_

_Like it didn’t matter to him if he’s gonna follow Newgate. Like it was a matter for Newgate if the boy decided to follow him. His gut only told him something, that it would come later. That it would surprise him. Well... He was up for that challenge._

_Newgate smiled. “I will if you tell me your name.”_

_“Marco.”_

_“I am Edward Newgate. You can call me captain, or just…” he thought, because it seemed appropriate at the time, “Pops.”_

_The boy looked at him questioningly, “Why?”_

_“Because it’s my dream to build my own family.”_

_The boy looked at him for quite a long time, felt like forever to Newgate before he nodded and said okay._

* * *

Newgate remembered he was real ecstatic the moment Marco decided to join. For one, Marco was a brilliant navigator. Newgate hasn’t met anyone with that skill at Marco's age.

Secondly, much to Newgate's surprise, Marco was also a fruit user. A strong one at that. He could defend himself and handle Moby even at the most difficult times. It didn’t hurt that he was kinda good to look at (understatement).

Well, the last one may actually not true.

While he enjoyed telling himself he was parenting the boy, Marco never actually needed one. So, Newgate had unconsciously treated Marco the way he treated a partner.

He may have made a mistake at that.

Looking at Marco like that, he almost forgot his agenda to recruit more crews (sons, daughters). And it was getting more dangerous sailing in the sea, namely New World, that soon would cause a riot for any crews brazen enough to sail through it. He needed new crews, and quick. Preferably someone who could swim.

Hence his decision to go straight to Fishmen Island. May have been reckless at that, he realized. Though that was expected. What he didn’t expect was King Neptune and Queen Otohime.

Marco must felt uncomfortable being addressed as someone he was not.

Albeit spoken with no bad intention, it may disgust him, changed his mind about this crew, and then… he may decide to leave him.

_No._

_He wouldn’t, would he?_

_He couldn’t be._

Tho Marco’s action didn’t actually appease him from the fear either.

* * *

“So, what is this gentleman doing brooding in the joyful life of Mermaid Cafe?”

A beautiful young mermaid approached him, smiled in a way that displayed her teeth perfectly. Newgate knew her, he smiled.

“Shyarly. You’re looking well.”

Shyarly took a seat beside him. “Always good with the words. Congratulation on starting your own crew by the way.” And then she leaned on him, almost whispering, “I saw your arrival through my crystal ball.” 

Newgate sighed. “Thank you.”

“That’s not the reaction I expect to see.”

“Then what are you expecting to see?”

Instead of answering, Shyarly looked around her. “Your wife? I don’t see him.”

Newgate groaned. “I swear, if somebody calls Marco my wife again… wait!” and then stopped. 

_Because Shyarly…_

“So Marco is his name.”

Newgate ignored her. “Why did you call him my wife?”

Shyarly shrugged. “I saw it. Wait, you mean… you didn’t?”

“What did you see?”

Shyarly looked at him sharply in her sharp sharky eyes. “Wow.”

“Tell me.”

Shyarly grinned sharkily. “You don’t have anything to worry,” she said, jumping off her seat. “Also, you may want to go to Waterwheel Town.”

“Is Marco there? Why is Marco there?”

Shyarly shrugged, then smiling annoyingly. “Who knows.”


	4. Wine and dine him (and then chill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there is no need to be dramatic.

“I heard that Queen Otohime is currently expecting a child. I am so happy for them, finally the Ryugu Kingdom will get a heir.”

Marco heard the conversation as he waited for the fish bus.

“What do you think it will be? A prince or princess?”

“Hush. Does it matter?”

“You’re right. As long as they are healthy…. that’s all that matter. Queen Otohime’s body is very fragil. I will pray for them.”

“Me too.”

“Yeah, we should.”

Marco looked at the overjoyed face of the fishman and merfolk alike. He let it sunk in.  
.  
.

It’s already dark when Marco got back to their hotel. He was surprised to find his captain was waiting?

_Why would he? It’s not like there is no entertainment he could attend to._

“Marco! You’re back! Thanks god. Wait… are you? Are you back?”

Marco looked at his captain. “Of course I am back. Why did you ask me that?”

Newgate looked at his firstmate, worry was evident in his eyes, although Marco could see a relief too.

_Relief for what?_

_That he is back?_

_Well, he did leave for a while… But it’s not like he haven’t done it before._

Marco would always come back to his captain. His pops.

 _So why?_  
.  
.

Marco let himself being led to the hotel’s restaurant.

“Did you eat?”

“I did.”

“Still, order something will you?”

So Marco did. While his pops only ordered some signature drinks. Typical.

“Wanna tell me where you’re going?” he said, after their orders were taken by merfolk waitress.

“Sure. I went to sea forest with fish bus. I heard that there is a relic there, so I went to check.”

Newgate smiled. “Of course you did. I forgot that you’re one hella adventurer yourself.”

“Why? You worried for me?”

“Worried to death. Thought you gonna leave me.”

_Okay, that’s some nonsense here._

So Marco laughed. “And what? Live here forever? I told you this place is amazing, doesn’t mean I am willing to abandon your ship for that.”

Newgate held his hand and Marco answered with his. Amusedly.

Looking at their size difference, it reminded him of something. He hummed.

“I heard that Queen Otohime is expecting. They didn’t tell us that.”

“Ah I see. Must have been the condition King Neptune said about not drinking alcohol. Wonder why I didn’t notice.”

“And how would you notice something like that?”

Newgate chuckled. 

Marco rolled his eyes. “Should we give them something as congratulary gift?”

“We?”

“Of course. You and I. Who else is it gonna be?”

Newgate squeezed his hand, smiled.  
.  
.

Later that night, after he wined and dined Marco, they went back to their room. A suit (since only a suit could fit Newgate’s size, also there will be a lot of space left for another bed that makes it somewhat more practical to have Marco crashing in rather than reserving another room) to chill. Not that Newgate will suggest that, however he may feel a tendency about it.

Marco is just coming back to him, (“ _I never left, Pops_.”) he felt so much in ease. Sense of contentedness aside of his fading worry, (“ _You don’t have anything to worr_ y” as Shyarly said), he took Marco’s hand. Earning a questioning look from those beautiful cerulean orbs (oh, he knew Marco’s eyes color alright, he loved them).

“Remember when I first asked you to join my crew?”

Marco indulged him, sitting on his leg, looking up at him expectantly.

“Yes, you said it’s your dream to build a family.”

“It is. But then I may have forgot about that part, first.” Newgate smiled.

“What? You have a new dream now? To find One piece?”

“Gurararara…”

“Don’t laugh, I am serious. It is involving me and I want to know the full detail.”

“Okay, I am sorry.” he started. “It’s still my dream to build a family. I just forgot about crew parts.”

Marco was listening, he knew that.

“That’s why for so long we only set sail with only two of us. It’s kind of selfish from my part since manning Moby needs more than two pair of hands obviously. But we always manage, that’s why I kept forgetting it.”

“You mean…”

“I love sailing with you.”

“You want to recruit another crew.”

.  
.

Marco blinked, they spoke in the same time of something so different. Marco looked up to his pops again. “You what?”

“Of course I would love to recruit another crew.”

“No, what you said.”

“I love you.”

“No, I asked you what you said when we spoke at the same time, but you… wait, what?”

“You heard me.”

“Yes. But in what way?”

“Father to his son.”

“Ah… of course.”

_Because what is he even expecting. More importantly…_

_Why is his mind is filled with impure thought?_

_Just because they met the rulers of Ryugu Kingdom…_

Newgate smiled, “Is that a frown?”

“No. I am just. Resting my face. Maybe I have a resting badass face.”

Newgate reached for his hand. A hand so small compared to his gigantic one. But Newgate knew better of what those hands were capable of. Marco was not weak, never was. He was stronger than any man that he knew. And he wanted to be selfish about that.

_Shyarly said he had nothing to worry…_

“I prefer you’re smiling.”

“Even when my heart is broken?”

“Why would it be broken? Did you hit on mermaid or merfolk or something?”

“Or something?! More like!” Marco huffed. He was about to jump off his leg but his hand was still at his pops’s.

Newgate kissed that hand softly.

Marco froze.

“Then I am glad that I could be that something to you.”

Marco is still processing this.

“I love you in a way of a man loving his partner. And you’ve became a great partner for me. The best I could ever imagine to have for myself.”

_So much for believing a borrowed happiness. He wanted all happiness for him now._

Marco rose up and still very much staring at him, transforming his arms to a pair of wing (that got Newgate to release him out of surprise). Marco flew to him.

And again, like what he did en route to Fishman Island, started kissing Newgate passionately. He didn’t fly away now. And then Newgate leaned his body back to his bed, just so that Marco found a leverage on him, to deepen their kiss.  
.  
.

  
“That’s so creative of you. So you must have slept with person smaller than you before.” Marco decided when he lied on Newgate’s sternum, drawing an intricate pattern on the man’s pec with his finger.

He was exhausted but feeling his phoenix recharged his fire back. Marco was not sure about Pops, that man could probably go on until he passed out and still wouldn’t break a sweat. This break was mainly for his sake, he realized, and he was grateful for it. 

“Man gotta improvise to survive.”

“Really? Then do you have a child somewhere? From your girlfriend? A fling?”

“You think I would want to build a family in sense of pirate crew if I did?”

“Make a sense. You’ll get closer to kill your lover with that amount of sex you can do rather than bearing a child.”

“You’re faring fine.”

“Because I am a phoenix. I recharge.”

Newgate chuckled. He turned his face to kiss his Marco, his spouse, wife. 

_His family._

_Happiness._

“What are you thinking?”

“You.”

“Liar.”

Newgate chuckled, “No, I am really thinking about you.” He pecked Marco’s head softly.

“However, since you mentioned it before, about new crew. A fishman, what do you think?”

Marco was still playing with his fingers, stopping at his track to sit on Pops’s chest. “Sure. Isn’t that the reason we went here?”

“Did I say that?”

“No, but I gather.”

“Hoo… smart wife.”

“Now I am your wife? Just because I slept with you once?”

Newgate caressed Marco’s body, touching that tats on his chest (his pride and joy!), while faking a pained expression. “You don’t want to be my wife?”

“I do.” Marco kissed his pops’ face. Butterfly kisses. “So, what should I call you now?”

“Well, what do you want to call me?”

Marco hummed. “It feels weird to call you differently. Maybe pops just would do.”

“Really?”

“But…” Marco looked at his spouse face with a smirk, a face Newgate had became acquainted whenever Marco had something (mostly bad) in mind. True to this, Marco leaned to whisper in his ears, “in your bed, I will call you Edward.”

Newgate groaned as his nether region came back to life.

Marco looked down.

“Really?” he asked almost amusedly.

_Because bless his phoenix power…_

Newgate shrugged. “Only if you’re up to it.”

Marco, his Marco, his spouse, wife, family, happiness, everything, smiled to him with the impossible innocence face (it couldn’t be since apparently the boy was unbelievably well versed with most sinful things),

“You can count me on it, Edward.” before dived down on him.

Newgate felt his world spun (in a good way).  
.  
.

(Next morning, they went to Waterwheel Town)  
(A shark fishman named Namur agreed to join their crew).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think of this Moby as the main flagship. By only two persons handling it, I guess it’ll be super hectic.  
> .  
> So, maybe just like Moby two? They would need to get a bigger moby after their family grew bigger. I just wanted to play with my headcanon in a way that I like.   
> .  
> Also, so far there are six fics in this pairing tag, and I wrote four of them. I can safely said that I am alone in this. Not that it matter. I will keep writing this ship because I love them.  
> .  
> And then, thank you for reading ^^ and staying (? well, I upload all the chapters in the same day) ^^


End file.
